Ibuki Mioda
Ibuki Mioda (澪田 唯吹 Mioda Ibuki) is one of the characters featured in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. She has the title''' Ultimate Musician''' (超高校級の「軽音楽部」''chō kōkō-kyū no “''keiongaku-bu"; lit. Super High School Level Light Music Club Member). She was one of the students who contracted Despair Fever, and was later murdered through strangulation by Mikan, all during Chapter 3. Appearance Ibuki has a style of clothing that is very unlike what one would think a light music club member would wear which includes ripped thigh highs, piercings and many accessories. Ibuki has a long scar with stitches on her left thigh. She has long multi-coloured hair consisting of black, pink, blue and white, some of which is tied into two horns on the top of her head. She wears a school uniform.'' '' Personality At first, Ibuki is a bit shocking in bold and unique personality and appearance. She seems to break the fourth wall a bit, often referring to herself in third person as if she's aware she's in a video game. Her hearing is quite good, unsurprising of her title as a Ultimate Musician. Ibuki is one of the more upbeat people out of her classmates. When she gets upset, she seems to have a bit of a verbal tic: saying things twice. She also likes screaming or foaming when she panics. She also calls everyone by their first name and puts “-chan''" in the end. History 'Several spoilers follow this section!' Prior to the Tragedy Before Ibuki enrolled in Hope's Peak Academy, she joined a light music club named “Black Cherry", but she later quit the club due to Creative Differences. According to her, Black Cherry had a rival named “Summer Tree". Ibuki also writes the songs she sings. Before being detained on the island, she was a part of the Ultimate Despair group that was run by Junko Enoshima. After the latter's brutal execution, Ibuki, as well as the remaining members of this group (who did not commit suicide) hacked Junko's body into pieces and attached those parts to themselves. It is unknown what part Ibuki pillaged from the body. Eventually, she was detained on an island by the Future Foundation, had her memories messed with to forget she was affiliated with Junko and her group, and became part of the Foundation's experiment to bring hope back to the world. Island Life of Mutual Killing Hajime first finds Ibuki at the supermarket, where he goes on to introduce himself but is cut-off by Ibuki, saying that he wasn't enthusiastic enough about his introduction and proceeds to energetically introduce herself instead and then talks about the supermarket itself. Later into the game, Ibuki is invited, as well as the other students, to a party that Byakuya is throwing. She is super excited to go and she is seen by Hajime, telling him that she is having a 'light exercise' to make the food taste better. This party turns out to be where the first murder takes place. Ibuki has an important role in the first trial: given that she is Ultimate Musician, Ibuki has keen hearing as evidenced by giving her input on how she heard Teruteru while everyone was freaking out during the black-out. This turns out to be vital evidence towards revealing the culprit. Ibuki does not seem to have a major role in Chapter 2. Later into the chapter, Ibuki is found grunting by the pool, thinking of a new music genre to forget about her 'girl band days' and asks Hajime to come and find her if he has some inspiration for her. Ibuki is then gathering with the other girls to have a beach party, along with Mikan, Chiaki, Akane, Peko and Sonia. Kazuichi and Hajime find her and Mikan outside the diner earlier than planned, for the boys were waiting for them inside the diner. After Kazuichi suggests that they all go swimming together, Ibuki suggests that they wait inside the diner for the others to arrive. They then see Hiyoko running in the opposite direction of the beach in tears. Kazuichi questions if she was originally planning to swim with the girls, but Mikan tells her that she refused the invitation. Ibuki also brings up the fact that Mahiru also refused. After the rest of the girls arrived at the diner, Kazuichi leaves to go get parasols in the beach house. Their beach party is then interrupted by the Body Announcement. The body discoverd turns out to be Mahiru Koizumi's, her upper body up against a door in the beach house. Ibuki, Peko, Chiaki, and Sonia come to the Beach House after Hajime and Kazuichi discover Mahiru's body, following the Body Announcement. It is later revealed that Mahiru had invited Ibuki, as well as Mikan and Hiyoko, to talk about the ''Twilight Syndrome Murder Mystery but Ibuki refused, seeing as she had plans to go to the beach party. It is also noted that Ibuki was one of the characters in Monokuma's game Twilight Syndrome Murder Mystery as C-ko. In Chapter 3, if the player has a certain item, Ibuki, as well as Hiyoko and Chiaki, will do a performance in memory of Mahiru Koizumi. Ibuki is seen playing the guitar and singing, Hiyoko is dancing and Chiaki is playing the triangle. Later, in the afternoon, Ibuki invites Hajime to come to the supermarket to come and see the fireworks at night. When Hajime asks if they'll be by themselves, she replies with “Ohoh, Hajime is quite the bold one. You want to be alone with Ibuki in the dead of night is that it?"'' She then assures them that they will not be alone, as Chiaki, Sonia, Mikan, Akane and Nekomaru will be there as well. Later, after Fuyuhiko is found to be okay, Ibuki invites everyone to Titty Typhoon to perform for Fuyuhiko's return. Everyone expects her to sing something light and catchy given that the song title was called “Also Reaching You". This turns out to be the complete opposite as she sings more of a heavy metal genre, and everyone became frightened; even Gundham saying that his hamsters fell in defeat. The only one who seemed to like that performance was Hiyoko. After the night of the performance, Ibuki is seen to be acting strangely in the morning. Monokuma reveals that his next motive is a sickness known as 'despair fever' that has different symptoms for each person. She catches the despair fever and her personality changes: she becomes overly gullible, to the point of letting anyone do anything for her, Monokuma called it as ''"''Humorless Fever". She also has a more extensive vocabulary. Ibuki along with Nagito and Akane are admitted into the hospital and are taken care of by Mikan. Hajime and Fuyuhiko were also to stay in the hospital to keep an eye out on the feverish students. She was killed along with Hiyoko in Chapter 3 by Mikan Tsumiki by being strangled. Relationships Hajime Hinata Ibuki and Hajime seem to be good friends, and they bond during club activities that Ibuki comes up with during her free time events. Also during her free time events, Ibuki has been trying to help Hajime remember his talent. She insists that it should've been obvious what she was trying to do, but Hajime claims that he didn't even realise it, and was touched that she was trying to help him. She often pokes fun at Hajime, saying that he has developed a crush on her or that he is sometimes looking for an excuse to be alone with her. Ibuki also gave Hajime some advice that even when people are constantly changing, either physically or otherwise, that they are always going to be their true selves and she made Hajime promise her that he will never give up on trying to find out his true self. Mahiru, Hiyoko, Mikan and Satou Prior to The Tragedy, Ibuki get along with Mahiru, Hiyoko and Mikan, and possibly Satou which later revealed in Monokuma second motive, “Twilight Syndrome Murder Mystery'". Byakuya Togami Ibuki seems to have a friendly relationship with Byakuya during the Island Life of Mutual Killing. During chapter 2, after his death - she states that she misses him a lot. In addition, during chapter 5 when she and the other deceased characters show up, she greets him by oinking and explaining that she said “hello handsome" indicating that she may have had a crush on him . Quotes *“Ibu” from Ibuki Mioda! “Ki” from Ibuki Mioda! “Mio” from Ibuki Mioda! “Da” from Ibuki Mioda! That’s me - Ibuki Mioda! Introduction : O-VER!"'' *“its terrible! so terrible ibuki has no time to capitalize her lines!"'' * “Oh no! This present's giving Ibuki a hard case of the feels!"'' * “Look! It's- hey I don't know you!"'' * “Everyone has to start somewhere. If you have enough passion it won't be a problem."'' * “No worries! On this stage, what's important is not your performance skill, but your heart!"'' * “Feeling the rhythm of running is a necessary way of training if you want to learn about the correct music theory. Even music has proper grammar. A song that's maed in accordance with music theory will definitely make you feel good when you hear it, so.. It'll be easier to awaken people's emotion!"'' * “It's not just whether or not your group is suited to each other, you have to actually try or you won't understand. If you try and it doesn't work, then there's nothing more you can do. That's why Ibuki doesn't really have any feelings or regrets about that band. But... of course, going solo is pretty lonely."'' * “Sometimes, people who search for themselves somehow go off in a faraway unknown direction. Thier true selves... won't be found anywhere like that. Because the person you are right now, right here, is always who you really are. The you that is changing everyday... that is your true self. The way to finding yourself... I think is basically accepting a self that is continually changing. Even including your troubled self who worries about who you are, that is you."'' (to Hajime Hinata) * “One day... I want to be able to play music with friends I really trust... That is Ibuki's dream." * “I think the first step to making your dreams come true is believing that if you believe, your dream will always come true!"'' * “Ukyaa! She's so cool when she speaks quietly and calmly!" (thought about Peko Pekoyama)'' * “Oinkoinkoinkoink! That means 'hello handsome' in pig!" (to Byakuya Togami) *“It's simple! It's good to just believe. That's why... That's why you should never give up. From now on... no matter what happens... Promise me!" (to Hajime Hinata) *"Man, I'm getting hellaaaaaa stoooked! I'm thirty-one flavors of stoked for all of this deliciousness!" Trivia *The name "Ibuki" (唯吹) means "a sole breath" or "merely breathing". *Ibuki's last name, "Mioda" (澪田), could be translated as "rice field of the waterway". **Each kanji on her name is directly taken from the 4 protagonists of K-On! **She also shares the same birthday with the main character of K-On!, Yui Hirasawa, which is on the 27th of November. *'Ibuki Mioda' can also be written as'' 息吹 澪だ, meaning “Mio's Breath". *While Ibuki's title in the official English translation is ''"Ultimate Musician", her original title, ''"Ultimate '''Light Music Club Member"'' is actually much more specific. "Light music" is a very common after school club activity available in many high schools across Japan. Not to be confused with the music genre know as light music whose origins are in late 19th century Britain, the Japanese "light music" (or 軽音楽 "keiongaku") genre is something similar to pop music. **Despite her success as a light music performer as proven by her title, Ibuki's original music, some of which she performs in the beginning of Chapter 3, reveals her musical preferences to be much closer to the heavy metal genre. This could explain the "creative differences" which led her into quitting her previous light music club. *Ibuki speaks in the third person. *Ibuki likes taking walks, midday naps, and playing games; and hates being bored. *Ibuki attended a girls-only high school. **The way Ibuki calls everyone else, using their first names and adding "-chan" (i.e. Hajime-chan, Hiyoko-chan, Nekomaru-chan), is considered the stereotypical way for girls to call their close female friends in Japanese. Considering her friendly nature, it is highly possible that Ibuki calling both her male and female classmates this particular way is due to a habit she picked up back at her previous high school (where all of her classmates were girls). **Incidentally, the story of K-On! takes place in a girls-only high school as well. *Ibuki's school uniform - a sailor fuku with a pink ribbon - is reminiscent of Sayaka Maizono's casual attire. This might have been the character designers' intention as both characters have talents involving a career in music. **Also, in a very early draft for her beta design, Ibuki looks strikingly similar to Sayaka. *Ibuki has extremely sensitive hearing. *The Official Artbook states that Ibuki adores cute girls. *When she was younger, Ibuki ended up on an illegal fishing boat and almost ended up in another country. *Ibuki knew how to sew and had promised Hajime that she'd sew him a stage outfit. *Her Bloodtype is AB. Category:Danganronpa 2 Characters Category:Female Category:Comatose Category:Murdered